World 5:An adventure in Gravity Falls
by FanMario
Summary: A Stange Boy and his friends save Dipper and Mabel from stange monsters from an evil villian.(Not Bill, but bill will be in the story) Also this FanFic will be moved to Mario & GF. Chapter 9 upcoming boss.
1. A Visit in Gravity Falls

**Chapter 1: A new guy in Gravity Falls**

**Hey guys it's FanMario before you read this I want you to know that "Dipper and Mabel are from Disney Channel, Toad and Toadette are from Nintendo, and Jason is from me. Story similar to "Tourist Trapped."**

Dipper: Mabel, do you need to flirt with every guy you meet?

Mabel: What? (Raspberry) Come on Dipper this is our first summer away from home it gives me a chance for an epic summer romance.

Stan: Alright I need someone to put these signs in the spooky part of the forest.

Dipper: Not it.

Mabel: Not it.

Soos: Uh, also not it.

Stan: Nobody asked you Soos, OK let's…you (Picks Dipper).

Dipper: Aw what! Grunkle Stan whenever I'm in those woods I feel like I'm being watched.

Stan: Ugh, this again.

Dipper: I'm telling something weird is going on in this town, just today my mosquito bites spelled out "Beware".

Stan: That says "Bewarb"

_5 Minutes later not at the Shack._

(Dipper hears a noise from a tree)

Dipper: What the…?

(Dipper sees a few switches inside and tries all of them)

(Dipper finds a dusty old book with a 3 on it.)

_5 Minutes later after Reading._

Mabel: HELLO! (Scaring Dipper) what you reading Dip?

Dipper: Um let's go somewhere else.

(After Dipper and Mabel left a Light-Blue warp pipe appeared where the book was)

Jason: Ugh where are we?

Toad: I don't know.

Mabel: DIPPER I FOUND YOUR HAT!

Jason: I know that voice that's "Mabel Pines", we're in Gravity Falls!

Toad & Toadette: That TV show you told us in the Toad Town?

Jason: YES! Let's follow them back to the Mystery Shack.

_5 Minutes later back at the Shack._

Dipper: Oh my gosh Mabel this book is like Full of Monsters I've never seen before!

Mabel: NO WAY!

(Door Bell rings)

Dipper: Who's that?

Mabel: Well time to spill the beans (spilling beans) this girl got a date woo-woo.

Dipper: Wait in 5 minutes I was gone you already found a boy-friend?

_Jason: Way to go count._

Dipper: …Did you hear someone?

Mabel: Nope.

(Door Bell rings again)

Mabel: Coming!

_Jason: I hope Dipper can forgive me for this later._

Dipper: Who's there?! (Suddenly Dipper feels something inside of him)

(Jason is possessing Dipper to protect Mabel)

_5 Minutes later in Dipper and Mabel's Room_

**By the way guys "JDipper" means Jason is possessing Dipper.**

JDipper: Mabel we need to talk about Norman.

Mabel: I know isn't he adorable.

JDipper: But Mabel, he might not be a … (Showing book 3 to Mabel).

Mabel: GASP you think he might be a vampire…that would be so cool.

JDipper: NO! He might be a Zombie.

Mabel: A zombie…that's not funny Dip.

JDipper: Mabel I'm being Serious! (Shaking his Sister)

Mabel: (looks angry) listen to me Dipper, Norman and I am going on a date at 5:00 and I'm going to be-

JDipper: (Finishing Mabel's Line) Cute, Kind, Loveable, and Silly.

Mabel: (Blushes to what her brother said) Jeez Dip.

JDipper: Oh sorry count I didn't mean to make you cry.

Mabel: It's OK Dipping Sauce.

JDipper: I should get going.

(Jason gets out of dipper's body and tells Toad and Toadette to meet them in the forest)

_5 Minutes later where Stan is._

Dipper: Stan have you seen Mabel?

Stan: She went on her date Remember?

(Dipper ran to the Golf Cart and going in the Forest.)

Norman: Mabel now that we get to know each other…there is something I should tell you.

Mabel: Oh Norman you can tell me anything.

(Norman reveled that he's a bunch of Gnomes)

Jeff: Is this too weird?

(Mabel with a surprised look)

Mabel: Yeah it's kind of weird

Jeff: So will you marry me?

Mabel: I'm sorry Jeff I can't marry you for reasons why.

Jeff: O…K GET HER BOYS!

Mabel: (Screaming) SOMEONE HELP!

_5 Minutes later in forest_

Dipper: What is going on here?

Jeff: Oh Hello this is a big misunderstanding, you see your sister is not in danger she is marrying all 1000 thousand of us.

Jason: You mean it's OVER 9000!

(Jason Cuts Mabel's Ropes and grabs Both Dipper's and Mabel's hands)

Jason: Let's get back to the Mystery Shack. Toad, Toadette you ready up there?

Toad & Toadette: Yes Count.

Dipper: Wait who are you?

Jason: A guy saving the "The Blue Stache" (Dipper) and Her Cuteness (Mabel). Just sit back and enjoy the ride- (Just before he finished he crashed into a tree)

_5 Minutes later back at the shack._

Dipper: Mabel you OK?

Mabel: Yeah Dip.

Jeff: Listen Mabel you'll agree to be my queen!

Mabel & Jason: NEVER!

(Jason, Toad, and Toadette got up and took Fighting stance)

Jason: I'll defeat you with my jump.

(Toad & Toadette started laughing)

Jeff: Will see about that!

[Never let up plays from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team]

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Tattle: _That's Jeff a leader of the gnomes in Gravity Falls. MAX HP: 500 ATK: 30 or 9x10 Def: 10 he can launch a bunch a gnomes at us._

(Toad's Turn)

Uses Hammer does 104 damage.

(Toadette's turn)

Uses sing…Jeff falls asleep.

{Jeff is sleeping}

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Punch does 36 damage.

(Toad's Turn)

Uses Hammer does 98 damage.

(Toadette's Turn)

Uses Green shell: 5+5+3+6+7+4+8+8+5+10 = 61 damage.

{Jeff is sleeping}

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Power Smash does 154 damage.

(Toad's Turn)

Uses Hammer does 41 damage.

(Toadette's Turn)

Uses Heart Punch does 10 damage and restored 20 HP.

{Jeff Dies…?}

Jason earned 500 EXP.

Toad earned 500 EXP.

Toadette earned 500 EXP.

Jason: Had enough Jeff?!

(Jeff runs away)

Dipper & Mabel: Thanks for saving us.

Jason: No prob. until next time "Dippin' Sauce" Chunks Away. (Snaps Both fingers with made Jason, Toad, and Toadette disappear).

Mabel: Wow that was an amazing battle! ...but how did he know I called you that dip?

Dipper: The bigger question would be, how did he know our names?

Mabel: Um Dipper I'm sorry I got angry earlier you were just protecting me.

(Dipper looked confused)

Dipper: It's OK, sorry about your boyfriend being a bunch of gnomes.

Mabel: It's OK.

Dipper: Awkward sibling hug?

Mabel: Awkward sibling hug.

**PAT*PAT***

Stan: Heez you look like you got hit by a bus. (Starts laughing)

Dipper & Mabel: That's not funny Stan (looking angry).

_5 Minutes later in Dipper's and Mabel's room._

Jason: Good night Mabel. (In Dipper's voice)

Mabel: Good night Dippin' Sauce.

Dipper: Good night Mabel.

Mabel: …You said Good Night twice.

Dipper: No I didn't.

Mabel: You're so silly Dipper.

**End of Chapter**


	2. GobbleWalker

**Chapter 2: The Legendary GobbleWalker**

**Hey guys FanMario back with more Gravity Falls. F.Y.I In the last Chapter one line says "Never let up" with this "[]" that means music plays from Jason's 3DS (Spoilers) just to let you know. Story similar to the Title.**

Dipper & Mabel: Syrup Race!

(Mabel wins)

Mabel: Ha! I won! (Coughing)

Dipper: Hey Mabel check this out!

Mabel: GASP! Human size hamster ball, I'm human sized.

Dipper: No look, their having a Monster Photo Contest and the winner gets $1000.

Mabel: Wow! (Whispering) just don't tell Grunkle Stan he'll get jealous.

Stan: Hey kids you want day it is?

Mabel: Mabel Day!

Dipper: Someone's Birthday!

Stan: Ha! Ha! No it's Family Bonding day!

Dipper: Grunkle Stan is this like our last Family Bonding!

_5 Minutes later into Flashback._

Stan: You call that Ben Franklin he looks like a women.

(Police Sirens outside)

Stan: Uh-oh.

_5 Minutes later at the end of the Flashback._

Mabel: The county jail was so cold.

Stan: Hey forget about that, I promise that this year's family bonding is going to be better. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get to my car!

Dipper & Mabel: YAY!

Dipper: Wait What?

_5 Minutes later not at the shack._

Mabel: I wonder where Grunkle Stan is taking us.

Dipper: Yeah. I hope these Blindfolds are a good sign.

(The car is hitting road bumps)

Dipper: Grunkle Stan are you wearing a Blindfold?

Stan: Nah, but these new pills I might be. (Narrowing his eyes) What is that a woodpecker?

_5 Minutes later at the lake._

Stan: Alright Kids take the Blindfolds off.

Dipper: Where are we?

Stan: Gravity Falls annual fish meet. Also I made these.

(Tossing Fishing hats to Dipper and Mabel with their names on it)

Dipper & Mabel: Uh Thanks.

Stan: It's just going to be you and me on a boat with those goofy looking hats for 10 hours.

Dipper & Mabel: 10 HOURS!

Stan: I brought the joke book.

(Dipper Faints)

Mabel: DIPPER!

(Jason runs to the rescue)

Jason: Huff! Huff! Give Dipper this.

(Jason gives Mabel a 1-UP Mushroom)

Mabel: What does…

Jason: You'll thank me later! (Running into the forest)

(Mabel feeds the mushroom to Dipper)

Dipper: Ugh. What happened?

Mabel: DIPPER YOU'RE ALIVE!

Dipper: Of course I am…

JSoos: (driving his boat) SUP! Guys!

Mabel: Hey Soos!

JSoos: What ya' doing?

Dipper: Fishing with Stan. (Looking Sad)

JSoos: Aw that's too bad because some boy told me to take you to win a contest or something like that.

Dipper: WAIT! Did he have Black hair, Glasses, and same height as me and Mabel?!

JSoos: Yeah Exactly Dudes!

Dipper: Maybe we'll find him on that island.

Mabel: Let's-a-Go.

Stan: Wait! Wait! You rather go to some island than spend time with your Grunkle Stan. I'll let you decide.

(Dipper and Mabel Decided to go to the island to find Jason when Stan's was turned)

Stan: So kids have you deci… (Realizing the kids went on Soos's boat).

_5 Minutes later after Dipper explains about the cameras._

[JSoos was singing to Chucklehuck Woods **from M&L SS** on his 3DS.]

Mabel: Hey what are you listening to?

JSoos: Oh nothing Mambone.

Dipper: Hey Mabel, aren't you suppose to on lookout?

Mabel: LOOKOUT! (Throws a Volleyball at Dipper)

Dipper: Ow.

JSoos: Good one Mabes… I mean Mabel.

Mabel: You alright Soos?

JSoos: Of course I am.

(The boat arrives at the island.)

[Chucklehuck Woods plays on Jason's 3DS] **Recommend if you listen to this.**

JSoos: Hey check it out "Butt Island".

Mabel: (Laughing) Oh Soos you're so funny.

JSoos: Thanks Mabes.

Dipper: Uh guys do you hear music?

(Dipper, Mabel, and JSoos hear music in the Forest)

Mabel: Yeah, sounds creepy.

JSoos: I think it has a nice ring to it.

Mabel: Yeah. My name is Mabel it rhymes with Table it also rhymes with Cmabel it also rhymes with smabel.

JSoos: Dude we should be writing this down.

Dipper: SHHHHH! You hear that?

Poison Puff 1: Ugggh! I can't believe we have to find Mabel on this Island.

Poison Puff 2: I know, but Jason's Light Prognosticus says otherwise.

Dipper: Hey those clouds seem to know you're name Mabes. I'm going to ask them about the boy. (Walks up to the Poison Puffs) Umm… Excuse me.

Poison Puff 1: (Screaming) DIPPER! Oh Man let's get off this island.

Mabel: Not so Fast! (Staring at Poison Puff 2 angrily) How do know my name?!

Poison Puff 1 & 2: We're not telling you because of the counts orders!

JSoos: And who would that be? DARK BOWSER!

Poison Puff 1 & 2: That's IT! (Poisons Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, but not Jason because he got out of Soos's body.)

Jason: (Looking Angry) DAMN IT POISON PUFFS I told you not to hurt her Cuteness.

Poison Puff 1 & 2: oh hi count.

Jason: That's it!

[Battle Theme from PMTTYD plays]**Recommended**

Jason: I'll teach you to mess with Mabel.

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Tattle:_ That's a Poison Puff. Basically just a puff of poisonous air. Max HP is 75, Attack is 15 and Defense is 0. Its poison-gas attack is 80! These things charge you, but they also save up toxins and poison you with them. Scum! Plus, you can't touch them when they're saving up toxins or you'll get hurt. Lame!_

Poison Puff 1 Uses Ram…. Jason Dodged taking 5 HP.

Poison Puff 2 Uses Ram…. Enemy Missed.

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Ultra Jump does… 50+124=174 damage.

Poison Puff 2 Uses Charge.

(Jason Defends)

Poison Puff Uses Poison BLAST!... Jason Defends taking 35 damage and not getting poisoned.

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Super Jump does… 30+55=85 damage.

Jason picks 20 Star points times 100.

Jason gets 200 EXP.

{Battle ends}

Jason: Phew! Hey sorry about that Mabel. Here take these. (Giving Dipper, Mabel, and Soos Tasty Tonics) This will cure your poison. Chunks Away. (Snapping Both his Fingers and Disappearing).

(Dipper, Mabel, and Soos drink their Tasty Tonic healing their Poison status aliment)

Mabel: Wow! That was tasty.

Soos: Whoa! How did we get to this island?

Mabel: Soos don't you remember?

Soos: Uh...no. Hey guys look, is it the GobbleWalker?

Dipper: I don't know I'll check.

(The GobbleWalker surprises Dipper)

Dipper: (Screaming)

Mabel: Come on Dip!

_5 Minutes later in a cave._

Mabel: DIPPER LOOK OUT!

Dipper: Oh sure I'm going to fall for that again.

(Jason appears and creates a Green Force Field around Dipper)

Mabel: How did you not get crushed?

Jason: With my magic.

Mabel: You used magic to save my brother?

Jason: Of course! It's the least I can do after my stupid Poison Puffs Poisoned her Sweetness.

Mabel: (Blushes after what Jason said)

Dipper: Hey guys this lake monster is fake!

Mabel & Soos: WHAT!?

_5 Minutes later after Old Man Mcgucket explained everything._

Mabel: It's okay Dip you'll have another chance.

Jason: Dipper sorry about the Contest. Here take this chest, you to Mabel. I hope it makes you both feel better. Ciao my Counts.

(Jason gives Dipper and Mabel chests then disappears.)

Soos: So what's in the chests?

Dipper: oh I don't kn- WHAT THE?! This is full of coins!

Mabel: WHAT?! Looks in her chest and finds coins.

Dipper & Mabel earned 50 coins.

(Jason Reappears)

Jason: oh let me warp you guys out of this cave. Everyone grab my arm.

(Everyone Grabs Jason's arm.)

_5 Minutes later back with Stan._

(Dipper, Mabel, Jason, and Soos landed on Stan's boat)

Stan: What THE?!

(Jason Disappears)

_25 Minutes later back at the Shack._

Dipper: I can't believe that boy would give us 50 coins.

Mabel: Yeah! Well good night Dip.

Dipper: Goodnight Mabel.

**End of Chapter**


	3. FireHunters

**Chapter 3: FireHunters**

**Hey guys FanMario back with more Gravity Falls. Story similar to "HeadHunters". Read and you why it's called Fire instead of Head.**

Mabel: That duck is a genius.

Dipper: (Raspberry) Please I can do better than him.

Mabel: Are you saying you can outwit Duck-detective?

Dipper: Whatever, I have kine powers of observation. For example just by smelling your breath I can tell that you have been eating…. an entire tube of toothpaste?

Mabel: It was so sparkly.

(Jason who was behind the chair is chuckling)

Mabel: Do you hear someone laughing?

Soos: Hey dudes! You'll never guess what I found!

Dipper & Mabel: BURIED TREASURE!

Jason: JON'S MOTHER!** Reference to TheRunawayGuys. XD!**

_5 minutes later where Soos was in HeadHunters._

Soos: So I Found this old room and it's crazy in here.

Mabel: Wow it's a whole bunch of wax figures, and their so Life-like.

Dipper: Except that one.

Stan: Hello.

(Everyone screamed)

Stan: Ha! Ha! It's just me you're Grunkle Stan.

(Everyone screamed more)

Stan: Well when everyone stops overreacting, I like to show you my Wax figures before I forget all about it. And right over here we have Wax Lincoln right over- OH NO NO! Who left the blinds open!?

Mabel: It's OK Grunkle Stan where's that smile?

Stan: (Sigh)

Mabel: Beep, Bop, Boop. (Poking Stan all over his face.)

Stan: OW!

Mabel: Don't worry Stan, I'll make a new Wax Figure from this old Wax.

Stan: You really think you can make one of these puppies?

Mabel: Grunkle Stan I am an arts & crafts master. Why do you think I have this "Hot Glue Gun" stuck on my arm? (Trying to shake it off her arm)

Stan: I like you're gumption kid.

Mabel: I don't know what that word means, but thank you.

_5 Minutes later where Mabel is making the Wax figure._

Jason: Psst! Hey Mabel!

Mabel: Who called me?

Jason: Over here!

Mabel: (Gasp) it's you!

Jason: Hey Umm… you need help with that hot glue gun?

Mabel: Sure why not.

Jason: All right…. (Doing a Paper Mario mashing the A button sound effect). Got it off.

Mabel: Hey you ruined my sweater! (Starts to Cry)

Jason: Oh sorry let me fix it. TOADETTE!

Toadette: Yes Jason!

Jason: Where's my Chaos Hat?

Toadette: OH… It's right here.

Jason: Good. (Puts on the hat) Now Mabel put out your arm.

Mabel: o…k (sniff)

(Jason uses Green Magic to fix Mabel's sweater…and it worked)

Mabel: (Gasp) H…H…H…HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!

Dipper: Mabel, is that you?!

Jason & Toadette: OH NO!

Toadette: We can't let the Blue stache' see us!

Jason: Let's get out of here.

(Jason & Toadette jumped out a window… and did not get hurt.)

Jason: Hey Mabel! Tell Grunkle Stan I'll pay for this later.

Dipper: Mabel what's going on?

Mabel: Oh nothing Dippin' Sauce. I was just thinking of what to make out of wax.

_5 Minutes later after Mabel's work._

Mabel: Needs more Glitter.

Soos: Agreed

Stan: I found my pants but now I can't find my- WHOA!

Mabel: So, what do you think?

Stan: I think the Wax museum is back in business!

_5 Minutes later outside the Shack_

Stan: I'd like to present me. (Showing Wax Stan)

(Barely anyone is clapping)

Stan: Now a word from our own Mabel Angelo.

Mabel: It's Mabel. Thank you everyone for coming, I made this out of blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids.

(Everyone is grossed out)

Mabel: I will now take questions.

Jason: Yeah, I have a Question; If Wax Stan is made out of fluids, how come he's solid?

(Mabel blushes, because she can't answer a logic question)

Stan: Next question.

Random Person: You're filers say "theirs free pizza with admission to this event" is this true?

(The audience is angry)

Stan: That was a typo, Good Night everybody. (Disappears in smoke)

Mabel: I think that went well.

Jason: Don't leave without your PIZZA!

(Everybody is running at Jason)

Jason: Enjoy!

_5 Minutes later inside the shack._

Stan: Look at all this cash, Thanks to this guy.

(Mabel lightly punches Stan in the stomach)

Stan: You to Kiddo, All right good night kids.

_5 Minutes later… you know the drill._

Stan: NO! NO! NO!

(Dipper & Mabel hear Grunkle Stan so they went downstairs)

Dipper & Mabel: What's wrong Grunkle Stan?!

Stan: Wax Stan has been M…M…Murdered!

(Mabel faints)

_5 Minutes later after Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Derlin investigate._

Blubs: Look we love to help you folks, but this case is unsolvable.

Stan, Dipper, and Mabel: WHAT?!

Jason: BULL (Snaps his Fingers)

Blubs: And who are you?

Jason: Someone who's going to solve this case.

(Looks behind the chair)

Jason: Hey there is an ax behind here! The suspect must have used this.

Toad: Can we go home now?

Jason: Oh sorry Toad.

(Jason Snaps both of his fingers making him and Toad disappear)

_5 Hours later back at the Shack_

Jason: Now I have to wait for them.

Stan: Hey did you read the sign it-

Jason: I know what the sign says Stan. (Cutting off Stan's sentence)

Stan: How did you know my name?

Jason: I know everything about Gravity Falls.

Stan: Wow! That's Amaz-

Jason: Do you hear something?

Dipper & Mabel: Grunkle Stan we're aw- (Both screamed)

Dipper: What's he doing here?! (Looking angry)

Jason: Relax Dipper, I'm here to-ACHOO! (Releasing green magic everywhere) OH (Snaps his Fingers) Not Again!

(Jason gets Dipper and Mabel out of the shack in time before the magic takes effect, but it was too late)

Jason: Phew! That was close!

Dipper: You let us out of the Mystery Shack, IN OUR PJ'S!

Jason: Sorry, the magic must have taken effect, let me fix it.

Dipper: Like how, it's not like you can magically change our clothes.

Jason: Your one step ahead of me. (Jason Uses Green Magic to change Dipper's and Mabel's PJ's into their normal outfits)

Dipper & Mabel: How do you do that?!

Jason: I love to answer your questions, but we have a murder to find that killed Wax Stan.

_50 Minutes later after the investigation._

Jason: Well, I done all I can do. **SpongeBob reference.**

Stan:Kids, Soos, Lifeless Wax figurers. Thank you all for coming.

_5 Minutes later… you know the drill._

Dipper: Wax Stan's shoe has a hole in it.

Mabel: All of the Wax figurers shoes have a hole in it.

Dipper: Wait, what has a hole in its shoe and no fingerprints? Mabel! The murderers' are-

Sherlock: Standing right behind you. (Cutting off Dipper's sentence)

Dipper: You're Alive?!

_5 Minutes Later after explaining why their alive._

Dipper: So you were trying to murder Grunkle Stan for real?!

Sherlock: Yes… and now you know our secret, YOU MUST DIE!

Jason: Not on my watch!

Mabel: (Gasp) You!

Jason: I brought three Fire Flowers!

Sherlock: F…F…F…FIRE!

Jason: Toadette kick it.

Toadette: Yes Count!

(Toadette puts on **A Powerful Enemy Emerges from Super Paper Mario) Recommended**

Jason: Here we go!

(Jason, Dipper, and Mabel turn into Fire Jason, Fire Dipper, and Fire Mabel)

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Fire Bowl does…550 damage to all Wax figures.

(Dipper's Turn)

Jason: Dipper try shooting fire from your fingers.

Dipper: I'll try.

Uses Fire shot does…50x10=500 damage to all Wax figures.

(Three of the Ten Wax figures are dead)

(Mabel's Turn)

Uses Fire Bullet does…995 damage to all Wax figures.

(Nine of the Ten Wax figures are dead)

Sherlock: All right let's get this take-in care of. (Grabs a sword)

Jason: Toadette! Kick another one.

(Jason starts inhaling like Kirby and Toadette puts on **Checker Knights** **from Kirby Air Ride) Recommended **

Dipper, Mabel, and Sherlock: What THE?!

(Jason turns into sword Kirby thanks to the Kirby/Lighting emerald)

_5 Minutes later after sword fighting on the roof._

Sherlock: Any last words?

Jason: Um… You got any sunscreen?

Sherlock: OH NO!

Jason: Good-bye you piece of (Snaps his fingers).

_5 Minutes later in the parlor_

Dipper: I could've done it without my sidekick.

Mabel: No offence Dip, but you're the sidekick.

Dipper: What are people saying that now?

Stan: What happened to my parlor?

Mabel: You're Wax Figures turn out to be evil, so we fought them to the death.

Dipper: I found you're Wax head Stan.

Stan: Good Job Dipper.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Mabel's Date

**Chapter 4: Mabel's date…or is it?**

**Hi guys its FanMario here with more Gravity Falls. F.Y.I the next chapter will not be based on a show. Story based on "The Hand that rocks the Mabel." No Flames I did not make up this name, Disney did.**

**(We start at Jason's Castle)**

Jason: Thanks for the water KP.

KP Koopa: Sure, just call whenev-

Toadette: JASON! You won't beli- (Cutting off KP's sentence and falling on the floor)

Jason: You okay Toadette?

Toadette: Yeah I'm fine just got to be more careful, anyways look at what I found in the Light Prognosticus?

Jason: Let's see here (Reading the book) "_When a cute girl who falls for a boy they start to date, but the girl breaks up with the boy and the boy gets revenge on her brother, but the girl never saved him in time, now the girl is sad forever and will never find happiness."_ Wait this is who I don't think it is, is it?

Toadette: Yes it's Mabel, I've seen the show last night but the power went out on the part where Mabel found Dipper.

Jason: OH (Snaps his fingers)! We better hurry up! TOAD!

Toad: Yes count.

Jason: I need you watch the castle while I'm gone.

(Jason and Toadette went to the Mystery Shack to find Mabel.)

_5 Minutes later at the Shack_

(Jason and Toadette hide in a bush)

Toadette: So what are you going to do?

Jason: Hmmm….. I got it!

(Jason transformed into Mabel with the llama sweater)** Also Jason's voice changed to Mabel's.**

Jason (Mabel): What do you think?

Toadette: Maybe… but what about the real Mabel?

Jason (Mabel): Oh let me call Toad to bring two Shy Guys and a Crazee Dayzee.

_5 Minutes later… you know the drill._

Jason (Mabel): Okay Dayzee I need you to put Mabel to sleep, while you shy guys watch over her.

C. Dayzee, Shy Guy 1, and Shy Guy 2: Yes count.

_5 Minutes later inside the shack._

Stan: Hey Mabel!

Mabel: Yeah Grunkle Stan?

Stan: I need you to take this sack of money and tell people to put more money in it.

Mabel: Okay Grunkle Stan.

C. Dayzee: Excuse me little girl.

Mabel: Oh hi little flower.

C. Dayzee: People don't like my singing; can you listen and tell me if it's good?

Mabel: Of course, you're so cute.

(The Crazee Dayzee starts singing)

Mabel: Wow! That soun-(yawn)!

(Mabel fell fast asleep!)

Toadette: Well that was easy.

Jason (Mabel): Shy Guys watch over her until I get back.

Shy Guy 1 & 2: Yes count.

(The Shy Guys carried Mabel **the Real one **back to the bush, while Jason disguised as Mabel got in the Mystery Shack)

Jason (Mabel): Hey Dippin' Sauce!

Dipper: Oh Hey Mabel, where have you been?

Jason (Mabel): Oh Grunkle Stan needed a favor, so I had to do it for him.

Soos: Hey dudes! There's that commercial I was telling you guys about.

_You guys know the drill._

Jason (Mabel): A physic? What is he a Pokémon?

Dipper: A what?

Jason (Mabel): Nothing. Anyways, you think we should go Dip?

Stan: NO WAY! No one under my roof is going under Gideon's.

Dipper: Tent's don't have roofs, do they?

Jason (Mabel): I think we found our loophole, literally!

(Two drums and one symbol)

Dipper: Did you hear that?

Jason (Mabel): Hear what?

_5 Minutes later at Gideon's tent._

Dipper: Wow! This place is like a bizarre version of the Mystery Shack, they even have their own Soos.

Gideon: Hello everybody, thank you for coming. Now my dad would play the piano, but he's sick so I found this guy wearing a mask.

(The guy in the mask plays **And My Name's Booster)**

Gideon: NO! Not that song!

(The guy in the mask attacks Gideon)

Jason (Mabel): I'll save you!

**[Fight against Monsters plays from Super Mario RPG]**

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Tattle: _This is a Shy Guy. They're ne'er-do-wells. Big time rascals. No good... They occasionally do acrobatic attacks that have an attack power of 10. Who knows what lies in the hearts of these troublemakers? I guess they're dangerous, but they're pretty small time._

Shy Guy uses Bolt… Jason takes 10 damage.

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Cute Slap… First he makes a cute face, Shy Guy says "Awwwww!", then he gives Shy Guy a hug… but before that Jason slaps his face 15+15+15+15+15+60= 135 damage. **I was explaining how this move worked.**

(The Shy Guy popped)

Jason earns 50 EXP.

Jason (Mabel): Phew!

Gideon: You saved my life.

Jason (Mabel): Aww! It was nothing; it was just one Shy Guy. See you later Gideon.

_12 Hours later in the morning at the Shack._

Jason (Mabel): Check it out Dipper I successfully Bejeweled my face. (Blink) Ow.

Dipper: Is that Permanent?

Jason (Mabel): I really don't know.

(Door Bell rings)

Jason (Mabel): It's whittle old you.

Gideon: Yeah, my song is quite catchy.

_5 Minutes later… you know the drill._

Jason (Mabel): Hey Dippin' Sauce, what's going on?

Dipper: Whoa! Where have you been? And why do you look like a wolverine?

Jason (Mabel): I know right? Rooooar!

Dipper: Mabel! I don't like anyone whose hair is bigger than their head.

Jason (Mabel): OH lighten up Blue Stache', you always want to boy stuff around Mabel!

Dipper: That's not true Mabes!

Soos: Hey Dipper, you ready to blow up these hot dogs in the microwave one-by-one?

Dipper: AM I!

Jason (Mabel): (Sigh) (Nods head side-to-side)

_5 Minutes later on top a Factory_

Jason (Mabel): Gideon I like you a lot, but let's just be friends.

Gideon: Okay, but will do me the honor of going on a date with me?

Jason (Mabel): A play date?

Gideon: No.

Jason (Mabel): A shopping date?

Gideon: No. It will just be one whittle old date.

Jason (Mabel): Okay… then…. I guess.

Gideon: Mabel Pines, you made me the happiest boy I the world.

Jason (Mabel): Are you sniffing my hair?

_5 Minutes later at the shack._

Stan: Hey, why is Mabel hanging-out with that pit-pocket Gideon?

Wendy: It's like a big thing now. Mabel and Gideon are going on a date together.

Stan: WHAT?! THAT LITTLE SHYSTER IS DATING MY GREAT NINCE?!

(Stan throws the newspaper on the floor)

Dipper: I don't know about it and plus I told not to.

Stan: Well that ends here!

(Slams Door)

_5 Minutes later where Jason (Mabel) and Gideon are._

Jason (Mabel): Wow! I've never seen so many forks, and water with bubbles in it. Amazing!

Gideon: Hey, want to hear a joke?

Jason (Mabel): Why not?

Gideon: Why is the tomato red?

Jason (Mabel): Why?

Gideon: Because, he saw the "Salad dressing". (Laughing)

Jason (Mabel): That's what she said. **XD!**

(Gideon is laughing louder)

Gideon: Alright you tell a joke.

Jason (Mabel): Okay, why is the slippery ice like music?

Gideon: Why?

Jason (Mabel): If you don't sing sharp, you'll B flat.

(Gideon is laughing even louder)

Jason (Mabel): Want to hear more?

Gideon: Just one more.

Jason (Mabel): Okay, what do snowmen wear on their heads?

Gideon: What?

Jason (Mabel): Ice Caps!

(Gideon is laughing super loud)

Jason (Mabel): More?

Gideon: Yes Please!

Jason (Mabel): Okay, what sits on ice cold Arctic Ocean and shivers?

Gideon: Uhhhh…..

Jason (Mabel): A nervous wreck.

(Gideon is laughing ultra-loud)

Jason (Mabel): One more?

Gideon: Okay one more, I can't take it.

Jason (Mabel): Okay, why does Dipper always sweat?

Gideon: Why?

Jason (Mabel): Because Wendy is so hot!

(Gideon fell off his chair)

Gideon: These jokes are funny, but can I ask you something?

Jason (Mabel): o…k

Gideon: Will you accompany me the Ball-room dance this Thursday?

Jason (Mabel): I'm sorry Gideon, but I have to say…

Gideon:Say What?

Jason (Mabel): I have to leave now.

_5 Minutes later back at the shack_

Dipper: Hey how did it go?

Jason (Mabel): I don't know, I have a lobster now.

Dipper: Well at least it's over right Mabel? … Mabel?!

Jason (Mabel): BLARG! I don't know how to say no!

Dipper: Like this. "NO!"

Jason (Mabel): It's not easy Dippin' Sauce. I don't want to hurt his feelings.

_25 Minutes later after another date_

Dipper: Okay, what happened on that date?

Jason (Mabel): I don't know what happened, for one second I was in the "Friend Zone" and then he pulled into the"Romance Zone" It's like quicksand in "Dusty Dune Galaxy".

Dipper: Come on Mabel, it's not like you're going to marry Gideon.

Stan: Great News Mabel, you're going have to marry Gideon.

Jason (Mabel): SAY WHAT?!

Stan: Long story short; there's a lot of money in this deal plus I got this shirt…. Ugh I'm fat.

Jason (Mabel): NOOOOO! (Running off into the other room).

Dipper: Mabel! MABEL! Oh Jeez…Mabel-

Jason (Mabel): Mabel's not here she's in sweater town.

Dipper: Are you going to come out of sweater town?

(Jason (Mabel) is nodding his side-to-side)

Dipper: That's it I'm going to break up Gideon for you.

Jason (Mabel): Really? Thanks Dippin' Sauce!

_5 Minutes later… you know the drill._

Gideon: Why Dipper Pines, so nice to meet you.

Dipper: Mabel doesn't want to see you anymore-

Gideon: Can we talk at my Warehouse?

Dipper: Uh… sure man.

_5 Minutes later at the Warehouse._

Dipper: Look Gideon me and Mabel have be talk-

Gideon: SHUT IT DIPPER PINES!

Dipper: WHOA! WHAT THE-!

Jason (Mabel): DIPPER!

Gideon: Wait Mabel, why aren't you in the air?

Jason (Mabel): Silly Gideon, using magic on someone else magic?

Dipper: But, you're not magic Mabel!

Jason (Mabel): Does this answer your question?

(Jason uses his mind to throw Gideon into a wall)

Gideon: OW! That hurt!

Jason (Mabel): Wanna test what else I can do?

Gideon: You bet cupcake!

(Jason got in fighting position)

Dipper: Mabel why are you standing like that?

Jason (Mabel): …

**[Cackletta Battle plays from Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga] Recommend**

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Tattle: _That's Gideon, a physic boy who thinks he can get what he want. Max HP: 550 Attack: 20 Defense: 5 He not that powerful than what he looks like._

Gideon uses his mind to summon three base-ball bats; which Jason blocked with his green shield… Jason takes 0 damage.

Gideon: WHAT THE!?

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Fireball from his "Fire emerald" does… 256 damage and burned Gideon.

Gideon: That's not fair!

Gideon takes 20 from burn.

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Shocker from his "Gold Emerald" does… 499 damage.

Gideon faints.

Jason earns 1299 EXP. and 229 coins.

Jason (Mabel): Had enough Gideon?!

Gideon: Not yet. (Evil smile)

(Gideon grabs a pair of scissors and was going to get Dipper, but Jason (Mabel) gets in the way and gets his arm)

Jason (Mabel): OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!

Dipper & Gideon: MABEL!

Jason Uses Dark Punch on Gideon's face, knocking him out the window.

Gideon: I'll remember this!

Dipper: Mabel are you OK!

Jason (Mabel): I'm fine Dippin' Sauce.

Dipper: We need to tell Grunkle Stan!

_5 Sad Minutes back at the Shack._

Jason (Mabel): I'll wait, you get Stan.

Dipper: OK!

(Jason went out the door)

Jason (Mabel): TOADETTE!

Toadette: Did you stop Gideon?

Jason (Mabel): Yeah, but now I have this on my left arm. Where's the real Mabel?

Toadette: Oh yeah! She woke up when we we're carrying her back.

(Jason went back to his old self)

Mabel: Umm… can someone explain what happened while I was sleeping?

(Jason starts explaining what happened today)

Mabel: Well, thanks for saving my brother!

Jason: You're Welcome!

Mabel: Wait! How do I explain the blood on your arm?

Jason: Hmmm… I got it; I'll put fake blood on your arm. Don't worry I'll clean your Sweater later. (Puts fake Blood on Mabel's arm)

Mabel: OK.

Jason: And hurry Dipper might come back. One more thing Mabel; keep this a secret Okay?

Mabel: Alright I will keep this a secret.

(Mabel walks back in the Shack)

Mabel: Dipper!

Dipper: Mabel! I can't find Grunkle Stan anywhere!

Mabel: WHAT?!

Dipper: Yeah so, I'm going to have to clean your arm.

_10 Minutes later after cleaning the "Fake" blood off of Mabel._

Mabel: Thanks Dipper!

Dipper: Anytime!

(Mabel went back to her room and someone knocks on her window)

Mabel: GAH! W… Who are you?

KP Paratroopa: I'm here to pick up a dirty sweater with a blood stain on it.

Mabel: (Takes off the sweater) Here you go!

KP Paratroopa: Thanks kid.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Bouns 1:Jason's Castle

**Chapter 5: Bonus Episode #1 Jason's Castle Hey guys, it's FanMario with more with Gravity Falls or should I say my OC Jason. Now let me say right now, that Jason's castle looks like Treacherous Mansion from Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, but more modified and…. well you will see.**

**Let's back track to where we left off.**

KP Paratroopa: Thanks kid.

(KP flew out the window and then Dipper went inside his room)

Dipper: Hey Mabel, how are you feeling?

Mabel: Just fine Dipper.

Dipper: That's great. Where is your sweater?

Mabel: Oh I gave it to some creepy guy with a shell to clean it for me.

Dipper: o…k, well I'm going to walk outside for a while.

(Dipper walks out the door)

Parakarry: MAIL CALL!

Dipper: Who said that?

Parakarry: Why I did silly, are you…Dipper Pines?

Dipper: Yes.

Parakarry: I have a letter for you and Mabel. "Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done."

(Dipper went back inside to tell Mabel)

Dipper: Mabel! Mabel! We got a letter from someone!

Mabel: Oh cool, what does it say?

Dipper: (Reading the letter) _Dear Blue Stache' and Mabel, I invite you to my castle so we can talk about the times I've been helping you both. Just be careful when going into the forest and the castle. Love Jason. P.S. The directions are on the back of the letter._

Dipper: Well let's go.

Mabel: Wait Dipper, I need to put on a new sweater.

(Mabel put on a sweater with a music note on it.)

Mabel: Okay let's go!

(Dipper and Mabel gone out of the Mystery shack and into the Forest)

**Now 3 things I want to say: 1. The Bold text means that FanMario is speaking. 2. I recommend listening to "Beware the Forest's Mushrooms from Super Mario RPG". And 3. There's going to be a lot of fighting, so I won't let Dipper and Mabel faint.**

Mabel: Dipper, this forest is scary.

Dipper: Its okay Mabel, were almost there.

Buzzer: Hey, what are you two doing in the forest?

Dipper: Umm… We are looking for someone named Jason.

Buzzer: Your friends with him?

Dipper & Mabel: Maybe.

Buzzer: AMANITAS!

(The Buzzer and the Amanitas attack)

**[Fight against Monsters from Super Mario RPG plays]**

Dipper: Don't worry Mabel, I will handle this.

(Dipper's Turn)

Uses Punch…does 5 damage to Amanita 3. **Dipper's punch is like Mario's move without a weapon.**

Amanita 3 slaps Dipper's face… takes 2 damage.

Amanita 2 slaps Dipper's face… takes 2 damage.

Amanita 1 uses Sporocyst… turns Dipper into a Blue Mushroom.

Mabel: DIPPER!

Buzzer: What are you going to do now girlie?

(Mabel's Turn)

Uses Sweater Slap does… 25 damage to Amanita 1.

Buzzer tries Thornet… Mabel blocks attack and is not poisoned.

(Mabel's Turn)

Mabel: I feel like singing.

Uses sing…puts all enemies to sleep.

Mabel: That was weird.

(Mabel's Turn)

Uses Sweater Slap does… 30 damage to Amanita 1. (Enemy pops and drops Refreshing spray)

Mabel: What's this? (Picks up bottle and reads label) _"Use on anyone who got turned into a mushroom"._

(Mabel's Turn)

Uses Refreshing spray on Dipper… it worked.

Dipper: What happened?

Mabel: You got turned into a mushroom Dip.

Dipper: Oh.

(Dipper's Turn)

Uses Punch does… 5 damage to Amanita 3.

(Mabel's Turn)

Uses Sweater Slap does… 30 damage to Amanita 3.

(Dipper's Turn)

Uses Punch does… A LUCKY hit! 12 damage to Amanita 3. (Enemy pops)

(Mabel's Turn)

Uses Sweater Slap does… 25 damage to Amanita 2.

Mabel: Dang. How long can these guys sleep for?

Dipper: What do you mean Mabel?

Mabel: Well, I started singing and then they started sleeping.

Dipper: Interesting.

(Dipper's Turn)

Uses kick does… 20 damage to Amanita 2.

(Mabel's Turn)

Uses Punch does… 55 damage to Amanita 2. (Enemy pops and drops one mushroom)

The Buzzer wakes up.

Buzzer: Alright let's finish th- (Realizing the Amanitas died) DAMN IT!

The Buzzer runs away.

Dipper earns 90 EXP.

Mabel earns 90 EXP and one mushroom.

**Battle ends.**

Mabel: That was it?

Dipper: Those mushrooms don't know what hit them.

Mabel: Speaking of mushrooms, what does this one do?

Dipper: I guess hold on to it.

(Dipper and Mabel finally found Jason's castle)

Mabel: Man, that castle is creepy.

Dipper: You can say that again.

Mabel: And the music scares me. **Ghost Theme 15 plays from Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon. **D-D-D-D-Dipper!

Dipper: What is it Mabel?

Mabel: L-L-L-L-LOOK DOWN!

(Dipper sees a big gorge under the Castle.)

Dipper: We must be careful not to fall off. Mabel! Climb on my back!

(After Mabel climbed on Dipper's back, Dipper had to balance his way across the bridge.)

_5 Minutes later after crossing._

Dipper: (Letting out air) we finally made it across.

Strong Gobber 1: Hey! Aren't you Dipper and Mabel Pines?

Dipper: Yeah, how did you know our names?

Strong Gobber 2: Our count told us you were coming.

Strong Gobber 1: You may enter, but take these hammers.

(Dipper and Mabel got hammers)

Mabel: Why do we need this?

Strong Gobber 2: Just trust us.

(Dipper and Mabel slowly walked inside)

**Ghost Theme 14 plays from the same game.**

Mabel: Dipper it's so dark in here.

Dipper: Don't worry Mabel I'll find a light switch in here. HEY! I found a door! (Walked through the door) Whoa! Long hallway!

(They entered the Jungle Room)

Mabel: Wow there are so many trees in here.

Green Fuzzy: Meeeeeeeooooooorrrrrrrk! Hey! Who's there? (Bouncing over to Dipper and Mabel) You don't look like the count so… I'll fight you!

**[Battle theme plays from PMTTYD]**

Green Fuzzy: Before we start, Meeeeeeeeeooooooorrrrrrrrkkk! (Creates another one).

(Dipper's Turn)

Uses Hammer 1… does 5 damage to G. Fuzzy 1.

(Mabel's Turn)

Uses Hammer 1…2…3…BAM! Does 40 damage to G. Fuzzy 2. (Enemy pops)

G. Fuzzy Uses HP Drain on Dipper… Dipper takes 5 damage and G. Fuzzy restores 5 HP.

Dipper: OH GROSS! Who does a move like that!?

(Dipper's Turn)

Uses Hammer 1…2…3…BAM! Does 29 damage.

Dipper earns 6x10=60 EXP.

Mabel earns 6x10=60 EXP.

Dipper reached Level 2!

Toadette: Good Job Dipper you leveled up, when you level up your stats go up as well.

HP +5

BP +5

FP +5

Atk +1

Def +2

Spd +6

Stache' +5

Toadette: Also you can choose 1 stat as well.

Dipper: I choose Attack.

Atk +2 more.

**Battle Ends.**

Dipper: Let's find a way out of here Mabel.

(Finds another door and leaves the room)

Mabel: Theirs some stairs Dip.

(Dipper and Mabel walks up to the next floor)

Dipper: There's another door here!

(Enters the Ice Room)

**Secret Mine plays from same game.**

Dipper: Their's snow inside this castle?

Mabel: D-D-D-Dipper I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-freezing.

Dipper: Just hang in there Mabel.

Big Bandit: Hey, nice sweater you have there.

Mabel: T-T-T-Thanks.

Big Bandit: …Can I have it?

Mabel: What…no. (Laughing a little bit)

Big Bandit: oh…okay I guess I'll TAKE IT!

(The Big Bandit stole Mabel's Sweater)

Big Bandit: HAH! HAH! You'll never get it back!

_5 Minutes later were Jason is._

Jason: Let's see how those guys are doing. (Looking at the security video) WHAT THE-!? THOSE DAMN BIG BANDITS I TOLD THEM NOT TO INTERFEAR WITH HER SILLYNESS! TOAD, TOADETTE!

Toad & Toadette: Yes count?

Jason: Follow me we are going to find those Big Bandits!

_5 more Minutes later back at the Ice Room._

Mabel: D-D-D-Dipper I'm f-f-f-f-freezing even m-m-m-more. (Mabel is turning blue)

Dipper: Don't worry Mabel I'll find a way out.

Ice Puff: psst…hey Dipper.

Dipper: um…hello, wait haven't I seen you before?

Ice Puff: I don't think so, anyway there's a hole in the ceiling that lets you go to the next floor, you can ride on my cloud and I'll give you a lift.

Dipper: OK, Mabel climb on my back again.

Mabel: S-S-S-S-So c-c-c-c-c-cold.

(Mabel climbed on Dipper's back and Dipper got on the Ice Puff, and the Ice Puff took them up the third floor)

Ice Puff: Here we are at Cloud Hallway. **Overthere Stair from Super Paper Mario recommend.**

Dipper: Thanks for the lift um… I'm sorry what's your name again?

Ice Puff: Just call me "Ice Puff".

Dipper: Ok later, hmmm…a hallway of clouds looks nice. Hey Mabel you awake?

Mabel: Y-Y-Y-Yeah Dip… WHOA! Are we above the sky?

Dipper: No Mabel, were still inside the cast- OUCH!

(Another Big Bandit stole Dipper's hat)

Big Bandit: HAH! HAH! You will never catch us!

Dipper & Mabel: Come back here!

Big Bandit: I bet you won't make it out of this room.

Mabel: Dipper follow him!

Dipper: I don't kn-

(Mabel grabs Dipper's arm and runs into the Piranha Plant Room)

Mabel: He's got to be around here somewhere.

(A Piranha Plant pops up and bits Mabel)

**[Battle theme plays from PMTTYD]**

Mabel: OUCH! That really hurt. Mabel takes 10 damage.

Dipper: No one does that to my sister!

(Dipper's Turn)

Uses Hammer 1…2…3…BAM! Does 34 damage.

(Mabel's Turn)

Uses Hammer 1…2…3…BAM! A LUCKY STRIKE! Does 78 damage.

The Piranha Plant bites Dipper, he takes 12 damage.

Dipper: OW!

(Dipper's Turn)

Uses Hammer 1…2…3…BAM! Does 29 damage.

(Mabel's Turn)

Uses Hammer 1…2…3…BAM! Does 55 damage.

The Piranha Plant bites Mabel, she takes 13 damage.

Mabel: OW!

(Dipper's Turn)

Uses Hammer 1…2…3…BAM! A LUCKY STRIKE! Does 50 damage.

(Mabel's Turn)

Uses Hammer 1…2…3…BAM! Does 54 damage. (The enemy popped)

Dipper earns 9x10=90 EXP.

Mabel earns 9x10=90 EXP.

Mabel reached Level 2!

Toadette: Good Job Your Niceness you reached leveled up, when you level up your stats go up!

HP+25

BP+10

FP+20

Atk+13

Def+8

Spd+5

Luck+10

Toadette: Also you can choose 1 stat as well.

Mabel: I choose Attack.

Atk+5 more.

**Battle ends.**

Mabel: I got hurt bad Dip.

Dipper: It's okay Mabel, at least we defeated it right?

Mabel: Yeah we did, now let's find those green thieves.

(Dipper and Mabel found their way out of the Piranha Plant room)

Mabel: Dipper look! We found them!

Dipper: HEY YOU TWO!

Big Bandit 1: You can't beat us!

Big Bandit 2: Yeah! We will keep stealing stuff from you and this castle.

Jason: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! How many times have I told you Bandits to not sneak in my castle?

Big Bandit 1: Uhhhh…I can explain. **SpongeBob reference.**

Jason: AND YOU STOLE MABEL'S SWEATER!? (Getting in fighting position)

Big Bandit 2: We didn't steal her sweater.

Jason: I can see it in your (Snaps his fingers) hands.

Big Bandit 1: Maybe we should leave….

Jason: You're not going anywhere.

**[Never let up from Dream Team plays]**

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Tattle: _That's a Big Bandit. Basically, a boss among ordinary Bandits. Max HP: 800 Attack: 30 unlike other Bandits, he'll steal your items as well as your coins. Totally lame! If you guard well when he charges at you, he'll blow by without stealing anything. If he robs you, you won't get your item back unless you beat him right then. He'll run away if he steals an item or coins after one turn._

Dipper: Jason let us help!

Jason: okay

(Dipper's Turn)

Uses Hammer 1…2…3…BAM! Does 30 damage to B. Bandit 1.

(Mabel's Turn)

Uses Hammer 1…2…3…BAM! Does 58 damage to B. Bandit 2.

Jason: Hold on guys I'll grab them…. I got them!

(Jason grabbed Mabel's Sweater and Dipper's hat)

Big Bandit 1 rams Jason… Jason blocks attack taking 4 damage, but the bandit didn't steal anything.

Big Bandit 2 rams Dipper… Dipper blocks attack taking 6 damage, but the bandit didn't steal anything.

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Ultra Jump does… 174+100=274 damage to B. Bandit 1.

(Dipper's Turn)

Jason: Dipper try to jump on the enemy like this… Jason Uses Jump does… 50+55=105 damage to B. Bandit 1.

Dipper: Ok I'll try.

Dipper Uses Jump does… 30+30=60 damage to B. Bandit 1.

(Mabel's Turn)

Jason: Mabel you can do the same thing!

Mabel Uses Jump does… 45+46=91 damage to B. Bandit 1.

Big Bandit 1 tries to ram Mabel, but Mabel counter attacked by punching. 20 damage.

Big Bandit 2 tries to ram Jason, but Jason counter attacked by kicking. 65 damage.

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Super Jump does…100+55=155 damage. (The enemy exploded into stars)

(Dipper's Turn)

Uses Jump does… 35+36=71 damage.

(Mabel's Turn)

Uses Jump does… 47+50=97 damage.

The Big Bandit ran away.

Jason earns 3x100= 300 EXP.

Dipper earns 3x100= 300 EXP.

Mabel earns 3x100= 300 EXP.

**Battle ends. I recommend playing Ancient Pi'illo Kingdom from Dream Team.**

Jason: That takes care of them, oh here's your stuff back.

(Mabel put back on her stolen sweater and Dipper put back his stolen hat on his hat.)

Dipper: Thank you, for everything that you done to save us.

Jason: Hey, it was nothing. I'm glad to help her cuteness.

Dipper: …who's her cuteness?

Jason: I'm talking about Mabel.

(Mabel blushes to what Jason said)

Toad & Toadette: (Running to Jason) Count we couldn't find… oh you found them.

Dipper: Who are those mushrooms?

Jason: Please allow me to introduce myself; my name is Jason T. Hatten and these are my partners "Toad"….

Toad: Please to meet you Blue stache'.

Jason: … and "Toadette".

Toadette: Hey guys it's me from where you first leveled up!

Mabel: Oh wow! She's cool!

Jason: Thanks Mabes! I have other partners, but their gaining EXP. from the Pit of 100 Trails. **I will show off this place later. **Hey wait a minute, Mabel is that a mushroom in your sweater?

Mabel: Oh yeah! I picked it up when I was battling those mushroom enemies.

Jason: Did you know that restores 50 of your HP? Mabel you should eat it!

Mabel: O…K (Eats the Mushroom) tastes good!

Dipper: Jason, why did you come to Gravity Falls?

**Play Nightmare Lullaby from the same game before Jason explains why.**

Jason: Well Dipper, that's a long story:_ One year ago on earth my dad got really mad for something I didn't do, so I ran away from home. A couple nights after I left home I been shocked by lighting and then came my worst nightmare "Dark Jason" he looked exactly like me, he ruined my life. Until I stopped him, he made a Green Warp Pipe to go to the Mushroom Kingdom with his mind. One week later after I was at the Mushroom Kingdom, I came too late Dark Bowser ruined the town before I stopped him, than Toadette saw me crying and I explained the story of what happened to me, and she said "Don't worry Jason I won't let that copycat ruin your life". Toad saw me a few days later, he thought I was Dark Jason but Toadette explained the story of what I told Toadette, Toad believed what Toadette said and is sorry if he hurt my feelings. When I came back to Earth he stole the Dream Stone from my dreams and created the "Neo Bowser Castle". To open the big door I need all seven Crystal Stars. _So Dipper, have you seen these? (Shows a picture of a Blue diamond, a Blue Star, and a Light-Blue heart).

Dipper: No I haven't.

Mabel: Oh I like the color of that heart.

Jason: The Pure Heart?

Mabel: Yeah! What does that heart do?

Jason: It brings two loved ones together. In Gravity Falls for the Pure Heart in the Light Prognosticus, and it says "_When the time is right a brother and a sister will fall in love because one is…" _that's all it said. Well I should take you guys back to the Mystery Shack, here take this Clear Pipe.

Dipper: Thanks Man, till' we meet again.

(Dipper and Mabel take the Clear Pipe to the Mystery Shack)

Dipper: Finally, back home.

Mabel: It's night time Dip.

Dipper: Well, let's go inside and go to bed.

Mabel: Alright, Good Night Dippin' Sauce

Dipper: Goodnight Mabel.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Bouns 2:Sick Mabel

**Chapter 6: Sick Mabel Hey guys it's FanMario with another chapter of Gravity Falls, today Mabel is sick because she spent too much time in the Ice Room without a sweater, I want to tell you guys that so you can understand the story before you read it. Some spoilers to anyone who hasn't played Mario & Luigi Dream Team.**

(It's 7 A.M. at the Mystery Shack)

Dipper: (yawn) Good Morning Mabel!

Mabel: Ugggh…mornin' dip.

Dipper: Mabel? You okay?

Mabel: I think so…ACHOO!

Dipper: Bless you! Mabel, are you sick?

(Mabel passes out on the bed and starts sleeping)

Dipper: MABEL! MABEL WAKE UP! (Tries to wake Mabel up, but it's not working)

Mabel: five…more….minutes…dip-(goes back to sleep).

(Before Dipper leaves the room to get Stan, someone knocks on the window)

Dipper: Who are you? (Asking nervously)

KP Paratroopa: Hey kid I'm here to give back this sweater to Mabel.

Dipper: Why would you have one of Mabel's sweaters?

KP Paratroopa: Well, Mabel gave it to me so that the count can clean it. He finished cleaning it then gave it back to me and here I am.

Dipper: Well, just put it in the closet.

KP Paratroopa: Okay, by the way; why is Mabel sleeping it's like 7:05 A.M.?

Dipper: I think she's sick.

KP Paratroopa: Let me see, (Touches Mabel's Head) OUCH! Her head is hotter than Bowser's Fire.

**Yes, I had to say it. XD!**

KP Paratroopa: I'd better tell the count.

_5 Minutes later back at Jason's castle_

(Jason is playing in the WiiU Room)

Jason: Yes, I'm almost at the finish line!

(Jason gets hit by a blue shell and falls off the track getting 6th place)

Jason: MAMA #$%ER!

KP Paratroopa: Count! Count!

Jason: Yes, KP?

KP Paratroopa: I really got bad news!

Jason: What, Nintendo is putting Daisy in Luigi's Mansion 3?

KP Paratroopa: NO! It's Mabel she's SICK!

Jason: WHAT!?

KP Paratroopa: Yeah, you better hurry before-(Jason ran sonic speed to the Mystery Shack) Mabel…..gets…..any….worse.

_5 more Minutes later at the Mystery Shack_

Jason: (Gasping for breath) finally made it. (Gone inside the Shack) Dipper! Dipper!

Dipper: Who's there?! Oh, hi Jason, what are you doing here?

Jason: I heard that Mabel is sick.

Dipper: Did your future book tell you that?

Jason: No, KP told me when he gave back the sweater.

Dipper: Well Mabel is upstairs sleeping, maybe you can figure out what's wrong with her.

(Upstairs)

Jason: Mabel!

Mabel: ….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..

Jason: She won't wake up! Maybe I can tattle her.

Jason Uses Tattle:_ That's Mabel, OH NO! She's sick and no one can wake her up…. maybe a Refreshing Juice can help._

Dipper: What's a Refreshing Juice?

Jason: It cures the toughest poison and sick status elements; it can also make anybody sleep for one hour if you add a sleepy sheep.

Dipper: o…k where can we get one?

Jason: I can have Spice E. to make one, let's go back to the castle.

_10 Minutes later back at the castle._

Spice E.: What does the count want for lunch? Maybe Pizza? Yeah let's go with that!

Jason: Spice!

Spice E.: Yes count?

Jason: Do you have the ingredients for Refreshing Juice?

Spice E.: Oh sorry, were all out.

Jason & Dipper: WHAT?!

Spice E.: Maybe some enemies will drop the items.

Jason: Yeah, I forget about that.

Spice E.: The only problem is that there are barely any enemies in Gravity Falls; you have to go back to Toad Town and find the enemies.

Jason: BACKTRACKING! (Groaning) Well it's the only way to make Mabel feel better.

Spice E.: Oh Dipper the ingredients are: one Refreshing herb from a virus, one super soda by cooking honey syrup, and one sleepy sheep from a Crazee Dayzee.

Dipper: Ok.

Jason: Let's go to Toad Town.

_15 Minutes later after taking the Green Warp Pipe with a mushroom on it to Toad Town._

Dipper: This is Toad Town?

Jason: Yeah, there's lots of Toads here in Toad Town. Anyway let's go to Flower Fields to find a Crazee Dayzee.

(At Flower Fields)

Jason: Now we just need to find a-

Crazee Dayzee: Well look who came crawling back.

Jason: oh…hi Crazee.

Crazee Dayzee: I see you have a new party member….he's kind of cute.

Dipper: Wait What?! (The Dayzee is too close to Dipper) JASON HELP!

Jason first strikes by jumping.

**[Battle theme from Paper Mario 64]**

Crazee Dayzee takes 30 damage.

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Tattle: _That's a Crazee Dayzee. It may look totally cute, but it's a serious foe. Max HP: 100 Atk: 20 what you gotta worry about is its lullaby. That tune will totally zonk you out. If you manage to guard well, though, you might not pass out. Try to learn the timing. Oh and when its HP runs low, it runs away, so try to KO it in one fell swoop._

(Dipper's Turn)

Uses Punch does… 50 damage.

The Crazee Dayzee starts singing….. Jason and Dipper blocked the song.

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Jump; 60+60= 120 damage. (The Enemy popped)

Jason earns 1x10= 10 EXP. and a Sleepy Sheep

Dipper earns 1x10= 10 EXP.

**Battle ends.**

Jason: We got the Sleepy Sheep!

Dipper: Just two more ingredients!

Jason: Yep! Next is Refreshing Herbs from Virus Enemies.

Dipper: Where do we find the viruses?

Jason: should have some.

(At the Mushroom Clinic)

Jason: Hey Kelly, is Mario in today?

Kelly: Oh Jason thank goodness you're here.

Jason: Why is something wrong?

Kelly: Yeah "someone" broke a jar full of viruses and their all over Mario's Office.

Waluigi: How was I supposed to know?!

(Jason and Dipper went inside Mario's office)

Mario: YOU DAMN VIRUSES HOLD STILL!

Jason: Mario!

(All of the viruses are staring at Jason and Dipper)

Jason: (Gets in fighting stance)

Dipper: (Holds on to Jason for protection)

**[Try, Try Again from Dream Team plays]**

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Hammer does… 136 damage to Virus 1 and changing the color to yellow.

(Dipper's Turn)

Uses Jump; 34+34= 68 damage to Virus 2 and changing the color to yellow.

The Blue Virus bites Dipper…. takes 12 damage and lowers his Speed.

The Red Virus bites Jason…. Jason blocks attack, but takes 5 damage.

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Hammer does… 154 damage to Virus 4 and changing the color to yellow.

All of the Viruses died. **By the way Virus 3 & 5 was already yellow.**

Jason earns 250 EXP. and 3 Refreshing Herbs

Dipper earns 250 EXP. and a Pow Mush Hat.

Dipper goes to Level 3!

HP+7

FP+7

BP+5

Atk+3

Def+4

Spd+8

Stahce'+8

Dipper choose Atk again +5

**Battle Ends. The Hat Dipper got is similar to the Pow Mush Jam in Dream Team and the hat color is red.**

Mario: Thanks Jason.

Jason: No Problem.

Mario: So why are you here?

Jason: Well I needed Refreshing Herb, but the Viruses dropped some so I'm good for now.

Mario: Ok, catch you later.

Dipper: Just one more ingredient!

Jason: Yep! It's the honey syrup; I can buy some from the store.

(At a Random Store, Jason bought six honey syrups)

Jason: Okay now that we got all of the ingredients, let's go back to the castle.

_15 Minutes later taking the Green Warp Pipe back at the Castle._

Spice E.: The pizza is almost done, just need to put the toppings.

Jason: Spice were back.

Spice E.: Did you find all three ingredients?

Jason: Yep! First cook the Honey Syrup to a Super Soda.

(Spice E. cooked the Honey Syrup to a Super Soda)

Spice E.: Done, now hand me the other two ingredients.

(Spice E. cooked the Super Soda, Refreshing Herb, and the Sleepy Sheep to make a Refreshing Juice)

Spice E.: Alright, here's your Refreshing Juice!

Jason: Thanks Spice!

Spice E.: Good Luck! Your Pizza will be done by the time you get back.

(At the Mystery Shack)

Dipper: MABEL! YOU AWAKE!?

Mabel: …..dipper…

Dipper: Good your awake, how do you feel?

Mabel: Still sick.

Jason: Try this, maybe it will help.

(Mabel drank the Refreshing Juice)

Mabel: Wow! That's Refreshing! I fell sleepy- (Mabel fell asleep)

Jason: It's already taking affect.

Stan: Hey Dipper!

Dipper: Grunkle Stan, where have you been?!

Stan: I was putting these flyers all over town for a party in a few weeks; anyway this pillow I found in town looks weird, so take a look.

Dipper: o…k

Stan: Good, while you're looking I'll be counting my money.

Dipper: Why is this pillow glowing?

Jason: GLOWING?! Let me see! OH MY GOSH! Hold on let me call Starlow!

(At Starlow's House)

Star E.: Starlow phone for you!

Starlow: Hello?

Jason: Starlow I found another Pi'illo!

Starlow: Really?! Don't move!

(Starlow arrived at the Shack)

Starlow: Goodness it took forever to find this place, so who will use the pillow?

Jason: That would be Mabel.

Dipper: Wait, is it safe?

Jason: Me and Starlow do this all the time Dip, so it's 100% safe.

Dipper: Ok, so how does it work?

Jason: Just put the pillow under the head of anyone who's sleeping and then you can enter the dream world to save the Pi'illo.

Dipper: Can I come too?

Jason: Sure, Starlow is going to keep an eye on Mabel.

(Jason puts the pillow under Mabel's head and opens the dream world)

Jason: Ready Dipper?

Dipper: I think so.

(Jason and Dipper enter Mabel's Dream World)

**[The music for Mabel's Dream World is Dreamy Wakeport Repose from Dream Team]**

Jason: Were here in Dreamy Mystery Shack.

Dipper: Everything is so spaced out in here!

Jason: Let's just find the Nightmare Chunks.

(Jason and Dipper start walking around the Dream World version of the Mystery Shack.)

Jason: Hey their's one, but that gnome is holding it.

Dipper: Try asking for it.

(The gnome noticed Dipper's voice and starts getting angry)

Dipper: He's getting angry.

Jason: Don't worry I'll handle this, and by I'll I mean we'll.

Jason first striked the gnome with the hammer taking 10 damage.

**[Victory in the Dream World plays from Dream Team]**

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Thunderbolt from his Gold Emerald; does… 96 damage to all gnomes.

(Dipper's Turn)

Dipper Defends.

The gnomes start going in a cannon; two shoot at Jason and three shoot at Dipper. Jason blocks both shots taking 10 damage, Dipper took less damage because he defended; taking 18 damage.

(Jason's Turn)

Uses Thunderbolt again; does 89 damage to all gnomes. (All enemies fainted)

Jason earns 250 EXP.

Dipper earns 250 EXP.

**Battle ends. The cannon attack was similar to Mabel shooting Jeff out of the Leaf Blower.**

Jason: That was too easy. (Breaks the Nightmare chunk with his hammer.) Just one more to go.

Dipper: Let's check my room.

(In Dipper and Mabel's room)

Dipper: Oh, hi Mabel…. Wait Mabel how do you get in the Dream World I thought you were sleeping?!

Dreamy Mabel: I think Jason should tell you.

Jason: You see Dipper, Mabel inside the Dream World is not real it is a Dreamy version of herself. With the Dream World version of Mabel she can active Mabelnary Works inside the Dream World.

Dipper: Mabel-what?

Jason: Dreamy Mabel will show you later of what I'm talking about.

Dreamy Mabel: You guys need something or any help?

Jason: Yeah, we need help finding a nightmare chunk.

Dreamy Mabel: You mean this purple ball-thing?

Jason: Yes that's the one. Oh, one more thing Dipper.

Dipper: What's that?

Jason: Don't confuse the Real & Dream World versions of Mabel.

Dipper: I'll try.

(Jason breaks the last Nightmare chunk)

Pink Pi'illo: Thank you for saving me, in return let me send you back to the real world.

(Jason and Dipper returned to the Real World)

Starlow: Your back! Oh thank goodness!

Mabel: (yawn) Hey Dipper, I'm feeling a lot better now.

Dipper: Mabel! (Hugs Mabel)

Mabel: Jeez Dip take it easy.

(The Pillow turned back into a Pi'illo)

Pink Pi'illo: I'm alive? I'M FREE! (Hugging Jason) Thank You mister for saving me!

Jason: Hey no problem, I'm always there for a Pi'illo.

Mabel: Hey Dipper, who's that pillow guy?

Dipper: I don't know, hey Jason are you going to show us who that pillow guy is?

Jason: Oh sorry, this a Pi'illo; Pi'illos are an ancient species that live on Pi'illo Island, but thanks to Dark Bowser's magic he scattered them all over the places I've been.

Mabel: That's so sad.

Pink Pi'illo: It is sad, thank you little girl for sleeping so this nice boy can save me.

Mabel: Why do I need to sleep to make Jason save you?

Pink Pi'illo: Because whoever sleeps on a Pi'illo can make others go inside the sleepers' dream world and save me.

Mabel: Wait, they can go inside my dreams? That is so cool.

Pink Pi'illo: Yeah, it is cool. So Jason what do I do now?

Jason: Well….. You can stay with Dipper and Mabel until I find a way to make you go back to Pi'illo Island.

Pink Pi'illo: Oh, okay.

Jason: Well, I'll see you guys later. C'mon Starlow!

Mabel: Later Jason, so Dipper what's it like in my dreams?

Dipper: It's kind of cool.

(Back at Jason's Castle)

Jason: Phew what a day.

Starlow: So what's Spice E. is cooking today?

Jason: Pizza!

(In the kitchen)

Jason: Uh Spice where's the Pizza?

Spice E.: It's in another stomach. **Super Mario Bros. reference XD!**

Jason: MAMA #$ER!

**End of Chapter.**


	7. A Haunted Store

**Chapter 7: A Haunted Store. Hey guys its FanMario with more Gravity Falls, the twitter game is over I'll put the answer at the end. Sorry for the slow update I have to go back to school, so updates will be slow. Similar to "The Inconvince", I think I spelled it wrong. **

Dipper: Mabel do you believe in ghosts?

Mabel: I believe you're a big dork. Hah hah.

Dipper: (Stops globe from spinning)

Mabel: oof!

Stan: Soos! Wendy!

Soos: What's up Mr. Pines?

Stan: I going to be gone for a while, you two watch the shack.

Soos: Yes sir.

Wendy: Absolutely not.

Stan: You two stay out of trouble.

Wendy: Hey guys, wanna go to the roof?

Soos: I don't know if Mr. Pines would like that.

Wendy: ROOF TIME! ROOF TIME!

Dipper & Mabel: ROOF TIME! ROOF TIME!

_5 Minutes later on the roof._

Dipper: Whoa Wendy, did you put all this stuff up here?

Wendy: I may or may not sneak up here all the time at work every day. Hey, can you guys throw these pinecones at that target?

Dipper: Looks easy. (Hits the car roof)

Wendy: Jackpot! High five! ... Don't leave me hanging.

Dipper: (High fives)

(Car honk)

Wendy: Theirs my friends, later dudes.

Dipper: Later Wendy. (Blushing)

Mabel: Uh-OH! (Happy voice)

Dipper: What?

Mabel: Someone's in love.

Dipper: Yeah, right. It's not like I lay awake thinking about her.

_Later that night._

Dipper: uh-oh.

_Next Mornin'._

Mabel: RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON!

Wendy: Hey Dipper gonna join?

Dipper: No thanks, I don't dance much.

**Me neither.**

Mabel: Oh yeah I remember that Dipper danced to the "Bad Star" song.

**I changed the Dance, you'll see why later.**

Dipper: Now is not the time to talk about that dance.

Mabel: Oh come on Dip you remember.

(Cuckoo clock strikes five)

Wendy: Quittin' time.

Dipper: Oh, hey Wendy can I hang out with you and your friends today?

Wendy: I don't know how old did you guys you were?

Dipper: 13 technically a teen.

Wendy: Ok, I'll wait outside for you knuckleheads.

Mabel: Since when are we 13? Is this a leap year?

Dipper: Mabel don't be silly this our chance to hang out with the cool kids …. And Wendy.

Mabel: I knew it you love her.

Dipper: Hey what's that?

Mabel: Huh?

Dipper: (Flips Mabel's hair over her head)

_5 Minutes later outside._

Wendy: Dipper and Mabel these are my friends Lee, Tambry, Thompson who once ate a run-over waffle for 50 cents.

Thompson: Don't tell them.

Wendy: And you guys know Robbie.

Robbie: Yeah, I'm the guy who spray-painted the water tower.

Dipper: You mean the big muffin?

Robbie: Um …. It's a giant explosion!

Lee: Kinda does look like a muffin.

Thompson: Alright guys before we go, my mom said you guys can't punch the roof so…

Everyone: (Repeatedly saying Thompson and punching the roof)

_5 Minutes later at the Dusk'2'Dawn._

Robbie: I heard this place is haunted.

Lee: No way.

Robbie: I dare you to go inside.

Wendy: Why don't we all go inside?

(Everybody jumped over the fence)

Wendy: Dipper come on!

Dipper: Yeah I'm coming just give me a second to get a foot hold.

Robbie: Dude your sister did it.

Mabel: (Spinning in circles)

Lee: Here let me help. (Drops Dipper)

Dipper: Ow!

Lee: Sorry dude.

Robbie: How do we get in?

_5 Minutes later back at Jason's Castle_

Toadette: JASON! JASON!

Jason: Yes Toadette?

Toadette: Dipper and Mabel are at that store.

Jason: The one with the ghosts?

Toadette: Yes, hurry.

(Jason Figure 8'd all the way their)

**Figure 8 is one of Sonic's moves from Sonic CD.**

Robbie: I think the door is stuck.

Dipper: Let me try.

**You guys already know how he got in.**

Lee: Your new nickname is Dr. Funtimes.

_Inside the store._

Lee: What if this place really is haunted?

Robbie: Impossible.

Wendy: Hey, guys I found some light switches!

(All of the lights turn on)

Mabel: Jackpot!

Dipper: So now what do we do?

Wendy: Anything we want.

_5 Minutes later after a massive food-fight_

Mabel: Oh my gosh …. Smile Dip! I thought this stuff was banned in America.

Dipper: Maybe they had a good reason.

_10 Minutes later after eating eleven-teen bags of Smile Dip._

Dipper: Mabel? MABEL!? Mabel how many of these did you eat?!

Mabel: Eleven-teen.

Dipper: Oh man.

(The lights go off)

Robbie: Hey, what happened to the lights?

Ghost Mabel: Teens! You are trespassing! I ask you to leave!

Robbie: And what if we don't?

(The ghost puts Robbie inside a T.V., Lee inside a box of cereal, Thompson inside a video game, and Tambry inside a hot-dog machine)

Wendy: Hey let them go!

(The ghost starts singing because of Mabel's Music note sweater)

Wendy: You…. think….. singing…..zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Dipper: Mr. ghost what is it going to take to set my friends free?

Ghost Mabel: Do you know any funny dances?

Dipper: I know one but it's embarrassing.

Ghost Mabel: Do it if you want your friends free!

**Here is the alternate version of the story. (Fake Version)**

(Jason spin dashes though the door)

Jason: Dipper are you okay?

Dipper: I'm fine. The ghosts got Mabel.

Jason: Good thing I brought my Poltergust 5000.

Ghost Mabel: You challenge me?!

Jason: Let's do this!

**[King Boo's Illusion phase 1, 2, 3 from Dark Moon play]**

Ghost Mabel: (Picks up a bag of Ice and throws it)

Jason: (Ducks)

Ghost Mabel: (Grabs Dipper and tries to throw him)

Dipper: Jason! Her eyes are not glowing when she grabs me!

Jason: *Thinks* (Because of the pure heart) Thanks Dipper! (Uses the strobe light)

(Mabel passes out)

Pa Ghost: How dare you!

Ma Ghost: You use that light to hurt Pa.

Jason: (Uses the strobe light) (Vacuums the ghosts… but it failed)

Ma Ghost: (Throws a TV)

Jason: (Jumps to avoid it) (Uses the strobe light) (Vacuums the ghosts… it worked)

Jason: Phew! That was hard work.

Mabel: dipper… ugh what happened?

Dipper: The ghosts got you but you're safe.

**Here is the Real version.**

Jason: (Spin dashes though the door)

Dipper: Jason how did you know we were here?

Jason: Toadette told me.

Dipper: Your gonna help me?

Jason: I wish, but I don't have my Poltergust 5000.

Dipper: Well I'm going have to dance to save my friends. Oh, Jason can you play (Whispering) …..

Jason: I can do that….. I think.

**[Jason plays Stardust Speedway Bad Future from Sonic Generations really recommended]**

(Dipper starts dancing to the beat of the music)

_30 Minutes later after a wild dance party._

Pa: Wow! That's some nice dancing! You are free to go.

(Everything turns back to normal)

_5 Minutes later after the twins were dropped off._

Mabel: dipper….. Can you carry me on your back I don't feel so good?

Dipper: Sure. (Puts Mabel on his back)

**End of Chap-**

Stan: (Throws TV out the window) Uh….. Couldn't find the remote.

**End of Chapter**

**Please Review.**


	8. Dipper vs Manliness

**Chapter 8: Dipper vs. Manliness. Hey guys it's FanMario back with more Gravity Falls, sorry for the late update. (Similar to Dipper vs. Manliness)**

Mabel: Grunkle Stan can we go to the diner? We're hungry!

Dipper: Hungry!

(Dipper and Mabel hitting their stomachs together)

Stan: Yeah sure, as soon as this guy makes up his mind.

Tyler: Do you have this in another animal?

Stan: I'm fine locking him in if you guys are.

(Dipper and Mabel nodded yes and Stan locks Tyler in the shack)

_5 Minutes later back at Jason's Castle_

Jason: Hey KP Koopa's!

Two KP Koopa's: Yes count?

Jason: Go see what Dipper and Mabel are up to, I have something important to do.

Two KP Koopa's: Okay, we'll go now.

Jason: Also grab your wings in case you need them.

_5 Minutes later at the Diner_

Stan: Hello, Lazy Susan fancy meeting you here. You don't spilt plate's right?

Lazy Susan: Maybe. Wink.

Stan: Perfect, I'll have ¼ of the number 7, a small salad dressing for the lady and a plate of ketchup for the boy.

Mabel: But Grunkle Stan, I want pancakes.

Stan: With the fancy flour these days. What am I made of money? Tap Tap.

Mabel: Awww. (Sad Face)

Dipper: Don't worry guys I'll get pancakes by beating that Manliness game.

Stan: Manliness Game?

Mabel: Beating?

(Stan and Mabel start laughing)

Dipper: What's so funny?

Mabel: Well you're not a muscle man.

Dipper: I am to muscle… whatever it is you said.

Stan: Face the music kid; you're not tall, you smell like baby wipes and let's not forget last Tuesday's incident.

**You guys already know what Dipper did.**

Mabel: You were listening to girly Iceland pop-sensation Babba?!

Dipper: What? No! That's not important and I'm am manly, you see this chest hair?

Mabel: AAAH! PUT IT AWAY!

Stan: MY EYES!

Dipper: oh man.

(Mabel and Stan started laughing again)

Dipper: If you think it's so funny, I'll beat that game. So eat my words and a plate of delicious pancakes.

**Dipper fails the game.**

Dipper: Aw what? Guys it's broken.

Manly Dan: Pancakes for everyone!

(Mabel and Stan start laughing again then Lazy Susan brings the Pines food)

Lazy Susan: Food!

Stan: Thanks baby kinds, apple sweet, something.

Lazy Susan: Silly.

Mabel: What was that about?

Stan: Nothing, nothing at all. Why is this table wet?

Mabel: Wait, I think I have an idea here. You…..

Stan: No.

Mabel: And her…..

Stan: nope.

Mabel: (Starts screaming)

Stan: Here we go.

Mabel: You have a thing for lazy Susan. You do have a soft side.

Stan: (Covers Mabel's mouth) SHHH! Keep it down. Alright I admit it; it would be nice if she liked me.

Mabel: Don't worry; with my help nothing is more powerful than the power of-

Stan: Love?

Mabel: Mabel.

(Outside the diner)

KP Koopa 1: I'll follow Dipper you follow Mabel.

KP Koopa 2: Okay.

_10 Minutes later in the forest, where Dipper is._

(Dipper is doing Push-Ups)

Dipper: ….2…..

KP Koopa 1: He seriously can do that many?

Dipper: (Hears voices) who's there?

KP Koopa: (Covers mouth)

Dipper: No chest hair yet. (Reads a bag that says "You're inadequate") You said it.

(Then Dipper hears something in the forest)

Dipper: What's that noise?

(A tree falls down and Dipper avoids it)

Dipper: That was close.

**I don't know the Man-a-tor's name, so I'll call him Jake.**

Jake: (Roaring)

Dipper: (Screaming like a girl) No wait…. (Trying to sound manly, but it didn't work)

Jake: YOU….. Gonna finish that?

Dipper: No. (Gives Jake the beef jerky) *Thinks to himself* He's like half man & half animal. Are you some kind of manator?

Jake: I'm a Man-a-tor! Half Man uhhh….. Half Tor! Wait I smell…. (Sniffing Dipper) Emotional issues.

Dipper: I got problems Man-a-tar, man-related problems.

Jake: Wanna talk about it?

Dipper: Well my sister and uncle called me not-manly and I sort of flunked this man game. I need help.

Jake: Alright I'll help you young child, climb on top my back hair.

Dipper: o…k.

_5 Minutes later in a cave_

Dipper: What is this place?

Jake: This is the Man cave for Man-a-tor's.

Dipper: Cool.

Jake: What is your name?

Dipper: My name is Dipper.

Other Man-a-tor's: BOO!

Dipper: The destructor?

Other Man-a-tor's: Okay that's better.

Dipper: Can you guys teach how to be manlier?

_5 Minutes of talking_

Paul: We have decided to decline you offer of being a man.

Dipper: Oh…I guess you guys aren't "man" enough to try.

Paul: NOT MAN ENOUGH?!

Jake: Destructor?

Paul: NOT MAN ENOUGH?!

Jake: He didn't mean it.

Paul: I had: Six Adam's Apple's, 12 Sucker punches, Pics on my abs and fists for nipples!

Dipper: Sounds like you guys are scared to teach me. Sounds like a bunch of chickens.

Paul: We have decided to teach you how to be a man, you first task you must plunge you fist INTO THE PAIN HOLE! Pain hole, smain (Starts Freaking out over the pain).

Dipper: Are you sure this is necessary?

Jake: You want to be a man don't you?

(Dipper puts his in the pain hole and starts screaming)

_25 Minutes later back at the Shack_

Mabel: Okay Grunkle Stan you first looked like this, but you became….

Stan: Can I scratch myself now?

Mabel: No, no, no. Is that throw-up on your shirt?

Stan: I don't know how to answer that.

Mabel: UGH! (Rips picture in half)

Wendy: Don't worry Mabel, your uncle is harder to fix than that spinning thing in the Diner.

(Mabel got an idea)

Mabel: Grunkle Stan come with me and leave your pants at home.

_10 Minutes later where Dipper is._

(Dipper is in the multi-bear's cave)

Dipper: What is a Multi-bear?

Multi-bear: Child why did you come here?

Dipper: I come for your head or one of them.

Multi-bear: This is foolish leave now.

Dipper: (Takes out spear)

Multi-bear: Then so be it.

_5 Minutes later after battling_

Multi-bear: Very well child. Before I die, will you grant a magical being one last request?

Dipper: Uh….sure.

Multi-bear: I wish to die listening to my favorite song.

Dipper: (Walks up to radio)

Multi-bear: Tape is already in there.

Dipper: (Presses the play button and plays Babba) you listen to girly Iceland pop-sensation Babba? I like Babba.

Multi-bear: I thought I was the only one.

Dipper: So….. I guess I'm supposed to kill you.

Multi-bear: I accept my fate.

_You know the drill._

Dipper: I won't do it.

Leader Man-a-tor: KILL THE MULTI-BEAR OR NEVER BECOME A MAN!

Dipper: I guess I'll never be a man.

Other Man-a-tor's: BOO!

Jake: HEY GUYS LET'S BUILD SOMETHING AND KNOCK IT DOWN!

_5 Minutes later at the Diner._

Mabel: Lazy Susan, this is my Grunkle Stan. Sure he's not good-looking, but nothing needs more fixing than Grunkle Stan.

Stan: So Lazy Susan?

Lazy Susan: Here's my number and some cake on the house.

Mabel: Good job Grunkle Stan. (Sees Dipper out the Window) Dipper it's me Mabel!

**End of Chapter!**

**Sorry I cut some parts off to make it shorter. Please Review.**


End file.
